


Sudden Realizations

by datfearlessfangirl



Series: Tumblr Prinxiety Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Gay Panic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pining Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Virgil is Gay TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfearlessfangirl/pseuds/datfearlessfangirl
Summary: Anon: Virgil realizes he loves Roman and panics a bit
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prinxiety Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Sudden Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I struggle writing from Virgil's POV?

Roman was bouncing up and down excitedly in the living room, gushing about Nico for the third time that week. Normally, Virgil wouldn’t have the patience to deal with Roman’s dramatics, either retiring to his room to avoid it or just telling Roman to pipe down.

But he hadn’t seen Roman this happy since the callback. And that went about as well as it could have. And Roman only got worse after the wedding.

And he had to admit, something about seeing Roman like this made warmth curl in Virgil's chest. He couldn’t help but watch with mild amusement as Roman draped himself over the couch, just inches away from Virgil.

When Roman looked up at him from his spot on the couch and flashed him that small smile, he heart jumped.

That was strange.

Wait.

Virgil raised a hand to rub at his under eye, and glitter came back on his fingers. Which only meant one thing.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Roman, lovable idiot that he was, did notice when Virgil curled into himself ever so slightly at the realization that shit he was in love with Roman what was he going to do? There was very little chance that Roman liked him back and, if anything, he deserved better than Virgil. Roman was just so kind and brave and loving, meanwhile Virgil was just-

“Virgil, are you ok,” Roman asked suddenly, and Virgil swore he jumped ten feet in the air.

“I-uh- yeah,” Virgil spluttered.

Roman’s eyebrows scrunched together and he moved so he was kneeling in front of Virgil. His hands hovered over Virgil’s, and despite how much Virgil craved the soft contact, he knew that the moment Roman touched him he would implode from the implications of it. He shook his head curling into himself just a bit more.

“Do you want me to get your weighted blanket?” Why did he have to care so much?

“No I’m… I just remembered that I need to do something and… freaked out a bit,” he mumbled. He was breathing. It was fine.

“Ah. Well I’d hate to keep you from whatever adventure you have!” Roman declared. He pushed himself up off the ground and bowed.

Virgil rolled his eyes. What a dork.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. You know you love me!” Roman teased.

Oh, if only he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
